heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Healthy Competition
A game with Holbenilord as the GM, and Toothless100 as Zemocy. GAME "Alright, Mr. Zemocy. You get the job done, and you do it well. I have a task for you- 2000c reward, and a heavy weapon of your choice, even black market ones. All you have to do is kill an Aian- it'll be easy enough to find one outside their embassy- and bring back its technology. Whadya think?" Will I get any medkits? He hands two to you and one to each of your allies. Who did you bring? My two Gaedrongo allies. Do I get to keep the technology? You can choose to give it to him and get the reward, or keep it and fight his henchmen. What species are him and his henchmen? He is a Zyrothan, his henchmen are Skarg, Zyrothan, Vrah, Salsene, and Gaedrongo. I'll do the quest. Where do I go? You're near the embassy, it's about 5km to your west. The route is not a nice one, however. OK. I go north-west, I guess. (Do you mind Ping joining? It'd be GM, you, him in turns) You enter a plaza, and at this time of night it's almost empty. A few Zyrothans are taking drugs at the centre, and you feel as if you're being followed. (Ping can join). I look around to see if I can spot anyone looking suspicious. There is someone looking suspicious- a Lutrian, leaning against a wall to your left. They are handling their pulser nervously. Can any of the weapons I own kill him instantly but silently and unobtrusively? Not both. Pah. That's rubbish. I go up to him and ask him what he's doing. "I... er... I'm not supposed to talk to you!" He's a teenager, and his gun's grip is evidently customised for someone else. He has a scar below his left eye, freshly made, and is missing a rear dewclaw. I ask him again, quietly but firmly. He backs away, and calls for help. Another Lutrian, a female with a gnasher shotgun, appears. She's a similiar age, and has three cuts down her left arm. "Can I help you?" "Yes. You can tell me what you're both doing here." "I'm not allowed to tell you. Please leave." You can hear screaming through the open door- Vrah screams, by the sound of it. The scent of candlesmoke reaches you. Hrmph. I kill them both with my Diamond Scythe (I rolled a six) and head off towards the screams. Oh, and can I nick the Lutrian Pulser? I suppose you can... (I didn't want you to kill them, BTW). You enter, and trip down some narrow stone steps, landing on your head. Your allies follow, and pick you up. It's dark in here, and candles line the walls. Strange markings are scrawled around in blood and charcoal. (Then they should have been more co-operative :P) I walk further into the building. It's only getting gloomier, and incense wafts on the drafts towards you. You switch your torches on. Suddenly, a scream- a Salsene. '' I head towards where I think the scream came from. Jephus steps from a corner. "Hello, stranger. Could you use some help?" ''You hear more screams. Talk on. "I'm fine, thanks. Just a bit curious about the screams." "I don't think we should investigate. I'm gonna stick to my mission, personally." You hear a scream cut short, and then the mumbled praise of many individuals, a blasphemous hymn of some kind. One of the Gaedrongo allies accidentally fires off a shot, and the hymn stops. There is shouting, and you hear movement and the rattle of guns being picked up. "Looks like we don't have a choice." I am smiling, and I run off towards the sound. I go as well, following Zemocy. You are all near the compound's centre, and you can hear footsteps in many directions. A few bullets whistle past you, and you see a group of Lutrians reloading their pulsers. They are all teenagers. Woohoo! I fire my Heavy Incinerator right into the middle of them! Mwahahahaha! Category:Games